


There's no pieces left for me to start again

by spiderboyneedsahug



Series: Baby Avenger [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Hurt Peter Parker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Turn away now if you like having a soul, What Have I Done, Whump, and it hurts my soul, dad! tony, i am so so sorry for this, if you read this as st//rker i'm going to steal ur kneecaps, it's a father son thing here, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyneedsahug/pseuds/spiderboyneedsahug
Summary: There aren't any words for how much this hurts.





	There's no pieces left for me to start again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly two months since I saw Infinity War and I'm still fucked up about it. Still. So this happened, and I upset tons of people on Tumblr with it lmfao, so I thought 'why not? I should post it here, too'. Sorry, guys.

It wasn’t meant to be like this. It was a harmless, routine mission. There shouldn’t have been a problem. There definitely shouldn’t have been anyone to fight, and they should not have been so hilariously outgunned so soon. 

 

Peter is in his arms, sputtering for breaths that won’t come; arm contorted horribly to one side with a flash of bone peeking out. Blood spurts from that injury. Tony feels sick just looking at the mangled limb. He tightens his hold on Peter, running his hand through ruffled, matted hair. It always calms the kid down. There are small whimpers filling up the empty space in the bunker, little tiny noises that only a hurt child can make. Tight little gasps and choked cries. Tears. 

“Shh, shh, shh. You’ll be okay, kid, just keep with me… stay awake, okay?”

“Mr… Tony, I- I don’t wanna die…”

“I won’t let you die, kid. You’re way too important to me. You’re way too important to the world for me to let you go. I’ll stay here, okay? You just- you just keep still, rest yourself up nice and easy like.”

“It- it hurts. It h-hurts so, so  _ bad _ . Please make it st- make it go away. Please.”

“Oh, kid. Just hang on a little longer, please. I’ll make it stop hurting soon, I promise. Everything will be better soon. I’ll make you feel better in a minute, kid, I promise. We just have to wait for medical.”

“‘verything’s gone fuzzy, dad. I don’t feel good. Make it stop hurting me. Please.”

 

Tony rocks back and forth ever so slightly with Peter in his arms, rubbing circles between his shoulder blades with one hand and smoothing pain lines with the other. It’s similar to a distant memory of his mother, rocking him back and forth and singing lightly. 

“ _ You are my sunshine… _ ”

 

The words come from his mouth unbidden. Maria used to sing this to him at night, when Howard was at his worst. It means so much to him, the song. It’s been one of his foundations since… since forever. But Peter is so small in his arms, so fragile and precious and  _ hurt _ . He wants to protect Peter from it all.

“ _ My only sunshine… _ ”

 

Peter’s starting to calm down now. His sobs are turning to quiet, hitched breaths, and he isn’t shaking so hard. He’s still leaning into Tony, the pressure light and reassuring, but he doesn’t feel as tense. Tony tucks the kid’s head under his chin, rubbing at his shoulder lightly. 

“ _ You make me happy, when skies are gray… _ ” 

 

Peter is a cooperative pile of Spider-Putty in his hands now. Tiny could mistake the silence for compliance if it weren’t for Peter’s wide, puppy eyes gazing at him. Tony smiles lightly, genuinely, even. He doesn’t let his emotions this close to the surface usually, but Peter is so  _ hurt _ and desperate for comfort. Tony can give that comfort, so shouldn’t he? A few warm tears make their way down his face — remembering some of the only good memories of his childhood  _ and _ trying to be helpful to Peter is draining. But he feels lighter than he has in a while. 

“ _ You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you…” _

 

Peter is leaning into him now, his one good arm interlocking his fingers with Tony’s. Tony squeezes lightly, a reassurance, before holding Peter in close again.  _ You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you _ . Tony doesn’t think Peter knows just how much he cares. Not yet. It’s scary because it’s new, but Tony wants to be to Peter what Howard never was to him. A  _ father _ . Someone who shows up at science fairs and Decathlon championships. Someone who celebrates huge birthday parties and showers affection and praise. Someone to  _ care _ about day-to-day things. 

 

Peter doesn’t know just how much Tony wants to be there for him. Tony can hear familiar voices on the other side of the bunker door as they try to get in. His grip on Peter’s hand tightens fractionally. 

“ _ Please don’t take my sunshine away. _ ”

  
  
  


And on Titan, Tony falls forward, arms empty. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can yell at me if you want <3
> 
>  
> 
> Send in prompts and fic ideas on my Tumblr! Check me out on spiderboyneedsahug!


End file.
